


Rough

by the_painless_moustache



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bressie let's off some steam by bein rough, Couch Sex, Cuddling, Hallway sex, Implied Friends With Benefits, M/M, Niall gets tossed around a bit but Bressie's nice about it, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, but everyone leaves happy, only one person orgasms in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_painless_moustache/pseuds/the_painless_moustache
Summary: Bressie's a patient sort. He tends to let the punches roll off him more than anything, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have bad days. He has bad days.He's had about eight of them in a row by the time Niall shows up on his doorstep.***Bressie gets a little rough with Niall and Niall really likes it.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT UP  
> I make my triumphant return with porn because of course I do. I have an image to maintain.  
> Also I'm just now remembering how bad I am with titles so.

 Bressie's a patient sort. He tends to let the punches roll off him more than anything, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have bad days. He has bad days.

 He's had about eight of them in a row by the time Niall shows up on his doorstep.

 They've been doing this awhile now, the whole Dom/sub thing. At least a couple of months. It started even further back than that, probably, with how he'd taken Niall on as his own the moment he stepped foot into London. There's always been something between them and neither of them have really wanted to put a label on it just in case.

 Well. Niall hadn't wanted. Bressie is working with what he has.

 And now Bressie is coming off a week from hell and Niall is appearing unannounced at his door with a little grin that says _I know why you called_ and Bressie just needs to blow off some steam, alright? He just needs to be _rough_.

 Niall's not against being roughed up.

 "Get in here," he orders. Niall bites his lip but he does as he's told and hops over the stoop passed Bressie and into the entryway. Bressie takes a moment to study him, takes in the carelessness in his stance, the smug look in his eye. And then his eyes land on his neck.

 A fucking hickey.

 A million things go through his head all at once, and all them of them land back on the same thought: Niall's seeing someone else. It's not fair for his blood to boil like it does, but he _told_ Niall he didn't want him doing that, that if he was going to Bressie needed to know. It's not just jealousy—although Christ, the idea of someone else getting to see Niall like he does is _nauseating_ —it's just safety, not to mention common decency.

"What the hell is this?" Bressie mutters, tugging his collar away to see it properly. Niall breathes in sharply, clearly sensing the change in mood, but he doesn't push him away.

 "Louis was fucking around," he explains quickly. "He does it to Liam all the time."

 "You're not Liam," Bressie says.

 Niall stares at him, eyes wide and much more focused now that he can really see the kind of mood Bressie's in. Bressie takes a slow breath to cool his temper, but he's still drawn to that pink little smug. He presses a thumb to it and Niall chokes on a sound just in the back of his throat. That's what makes his decision, in the end. Niall likes pain, he's said so several times. Likes being marked. Bressie is not going to let some other guy mark him up like this and not remind Niall why they're both here. He looks up into Niall's eyes and says "I want to spank you today."

 Niall's eyebrows go up. "You do?" At Bressie's nod, Niall starts bobbing his head, too. "Okay, yeah. Yeah, we'll—upstairs?"

 Bressie almost says yes, but he draws up short. He doesn't have the patience today to even get up the stairs, to get Niall undressed. He needs this _now_. "No, here."

 Niall goes pink. " _Here?_ "

 "Turn around and face the wall."

 He hesitates for a moment but he does, bracing his hands against it. Bressie leans forward to cover him, smoothing a hand over his chest. "Give me a color, Niall."

 "Green?" he squeaks uncertainly, but he bucks back into Bressie's hand when he cups his arse and squeezes.

 "You know you can stop me at any time, right?" Bressie checks. There's a lot of things going on in his head, a lot of thoughts that are going to drown him when he starts. But he knows without a doubt that if he hears the words _yellow_ or _red_ he'll stop. He just needs to be sure Niall knows it, too.

 Niall turns and meets his eyes over his shoulder, licking his bottom lip. "Yeah, I—I know."

 "Okay," Bressie says, and then grabs the back of his head to turn it back to the wall. He hooks one ankle around Niall's and pulls his foot further back. Niall moves the second to accommodate for the change and it pushes his arse out perfectly. Bressie runs a hand over it one more time before reaching around to undo his jeans.

 "Is—is this a punishment?" Niall asks, voice shaking slightly in the way Bressie knows it to do when he's excited.

 He raises an eyebrow even though Niall can't see. "You enjoy getting hurt, don't you?"

 There's a lengthy pause that makes Bressie nervous before Niall mumbles "Yes."

 "Then it's not a punishment."

 "I just figured—"

 Bressie loops his thumbs into Niall's waistbands and listens to his words peter off before leaning in to his ear. "Punishments only have one purpose, and it's to teach you a lesson. If you need to be punished, you aren't going to enjoy it."

 Niall breathes slowly and nods. "I understand."

 "Good." He presses a small kiss behind his ear and then tugs his underwear and jeans down to his thighs. Niall mumbles a quiet moan when his cock is freed, but Bressie moves away without paying it any mind and instead digs his fingers into his bared arse. It's pale, which says good things about the colors Bressie will be able to leave on him, but it's also soft which means he'll need to hit him a little harder. Niall, unaware of the calculations Bressie is currently running, is pushing back into his hands with a tiny whimper, fingernails scratching at the paint on his wall.

 "Hands flat, Niall." Bressie warns when he sees a line in the paint. Niall scrabbles to push his fingers flat, muttering quiet apologies. "Good boy. Say yellow if I'm hitting too hard, alright?"

 "Uh-huh."

 And with that, Bressie moves to the side and promptly brings a hand down on Niall's arse. It's got a good amount of force behind it. Normally he'd start softer, but Niall's been clear about his desire for pain in the past and they've been at this awhile so he figures it's alright to start him off a little rough. Niall does yelp, but he doesn't say yellow and he arches his back immediately after to offer himself up, so Bressie does it again.

 And again, and again, and again.

 He's well over ten, maybe even over twenty, before he stops to watch Niall's skin turn so red it nearly purples. Niall is panting, forehead pressed against the wall but hands still perfectly flat. Bressie digs a hand into his bruising skin and Niall makes a watery noise. "How's it feel, then?" Bressie wonders lightly as he grips harder.

 "Nnn," Niall moans into the wall.

 "Looks good." Bressie tells him. "Nice and red. I can see my hand prints on you." Niall breathes something but Bressie doesn't catch it since he's pressing his whole face into the wall. He rubs his palm over Niall's cheeks, loves how warm they are to the touch now. "What do you think, pet? Like how that feels?"

 Niall mumbles into the wall again, and Bressie clicks his tongue before pinching. Niall yelps and jerks away, but then he's blubbering out "God, yes, _yes_. More, Bressie, please, _more_."

 It makes Bressie pause. Niall's already going to be pretty sore, if he isn't feeling it already. It's not that he couldn't give him more—he's got a cane upstairs that would turn him several shades of purple in seconds—but he's uneasy to do it after already giving him so much.

 So instead he turns Niall around, eases him back so he's slumped against the wall and then drops to his knees. Niall's eyes bore into him, confused and hot all at once and Bressie dares a look down to his cock. It's red and needs some attention but if Bressie starts stroking him it isn't going to take long to make him come. But that's not what Niall wants. Niall wants to hurt.

 Bressie wants to hurt him.

 He takes his jeans and pants in his hands again and yanks them down over his knees, giving himself full range of his thighs. He barely has to glance up at Niall and mutter "Shirt," before Niall's struggling to get out of his clothes.

 The zipper on his hoodie is a struggle for him, but once he's got it undone he sheds it and his t-shirt quickly, tossing them over Bressie's head. Bressie presses his smile again Niall's stomach, biting to hide it. Niall's muscles jump under his teeth, breath shaking. Bressie feels a hand flutter over his hair and he glances up just in time to see Niall slamming it back against the wall. "Good boy," he purrs and Niall's stomach jumps again.

 Now that he has a whole canvas of skin to work with, Bressie let's himself get lost in it. He starts biting, first on the very outside of his hips and then moving in. He pinches at his thighs, down by his knees and then moving up. Niall doesn't make a sound beyond panting breaths, occasionally with a syllable on them but not always.

 When he's satisfied with the number of hickeys on his torso, he lifts Niall's leg up and over his shoulder. Niall gasps, almost putting a hand on Bressie's head before remembering and pressing it over his own mouth. Bressie turns and finds the pink pinch mark near his knee and bites down on it. Niall's hand does nothing to hide his moans while Bressie follows the lines of pinch marks up his leg, sucking them purple. He can't ignore how hard Niall is now, right next to his ear, practically dripping into his hair. He's _beyond_ pleased that Niall loves this so much, because it settles something in Bressie, too.

 He lowers Niall's leg and moves to start on the other one but Niall grunts out " _Yellow_ ," from behind his hand.

 Bressie freezes. His brain whirs to pull back, to put itself in place. He pulls back an inch, keeping one hand cupping the back of Niall's knee and the other braced on the wall for balance, but he doesn't touch him anywhere else. Niall's staring at the ceiling, chest heaving helplessly. "What? What is it?" Bressie urges.

 Niall looks down and drops his hand, revealing lips all wet and red and turned up in an embarrassed smile. "I'm scared I'm gonna fall over," he admits.

 Bressie blurts out a laugh, his chest loosening. _That_ is something he can fix. He stands up and cups Niall's chin, watching his eyes go hazy with the touch. "Then let's put you somewhere."

 Niall's eyes go wide again when Bressie suddenly scoops him up and over his shoulder. He grabs at the back of his shirt for balance, groaning when his cock presses up against Bressie's chest. "Oh, shite," he breathes. "Christ."

 "Don't get any ideas," Bressie warns him as he throws Niall's shoes off. "If you come without my say-so, you'll really get to see a punishment."

 "I won't." Niall agrees, kicking his jeans and underwear off. "I won't."

 "Good." Bressie hauls him into the living room, tossing his socks off as he goes, and then swings Niall around to drop him naked on his sectional. He goes back onto his knees, pulling Niall forward until he's got both legs hooked over his shoulders. Then he goes straight back to work chasing the fading little pink splotches.

 When he's got every last one—and then some—he finally turns his attention to Niall's cock. Precome is smeared all over the head of it, red and wet just like his lips. Bressie's mouth waters a bit, so he ducks in to press his tongue flat against the tip. Niall moans, heels digging into Bressie's back as he urges him closer. "Oh, god, oh _fuck_."

 Bressie smirks, tonguing down to the base of his cock. Niall whines, head thrown back and throat taught. Bressie catches site of the bruise on his collar, which is nothing compared to how his lower half looks now but still makes something hot curl in his belly. He pushes Niall's legs back further, eases down to lick over his balls and back towards his perineum.

 Niall squeaks again, this time his hands finding purchase in his hair. "Brez!"

 Bressie hums, lets his nose press again Niall's sac so the vibrations run through him. Sound rips out of Niall this time, loud and vicious, heels bruising Bressie's back as he digs them in. Bressie leans back when he chuckles, glances just in time to catch Niall's breathless, flushed face thrown back in ecstasy. "Oh, Little," he breathes. "You look fucking gorgeous."

 Niall only whimpers, fingers spasming in his hair. Bressie smoothes a hand over the top of one of his thighs. "I'm wanna eat you out. Alright, little one? Think you can let me do that?"

 Niall just leans back into the couch, pushing his ass towards Bressie. He's apparently completely beyond words now, but that's fine by him. He leans back and tongues over his perineum again just to hear the sharp intake of breath from Niall. Then he slips down further, hauling Niall into a pretty back-breaking V shape. Niall doesn't complain, though, hardly even moves except to shift his head or breathe. Bressie takes a moment to say a prayer of thanks for how lucky he is in this moment and then spreads Niall open and licks into him.

 The first touch of tongue has Niall making a broken sobbing noise, hands so tight in Bressie's hair there's actual danger of it being pulled out. He pushes on, though, making soft circles around his hole until it loosens enough for him to slip the tip of his index finger in. Niall gasps, hands going minutely tighter before they slip out of Bressie's hair completely. They land on the couch with a soft _thud_ and Niall uses them to lever himself up for better access.

 Bressie spreads him open with his finger and tongue until he's in to the last knuckle, listens to the quiet little cries he makes and makes sure to rub as much of his stubble into his skin as possible before he even considers making him come. He peaks up, twisting his finger loosely inside Niall and sees tears spilling over his cheeks. It's possible it's just from his eyes being squeezed shut so tightly but Bressie has to be sure. "Give me a color, Niall." he says softly, easing back.

 "Green, so green, _so_ green." Niall shudders. "Bressie, please—please, I want to come, I want it so badly, please—"

 "You've been such a good boy," Bressie agrees, leaning to brush a kiss over the tip of his cock. Niall flinches with the touch, probably far too oversensitive for it. "Think I could suck you off, hmm?"

 Niall's mouth drops open on a sob, eyelids fluttering as he puts a shaky hand on the back of Bressie's head and urges him closer. It's the only yes Bressie is going to get, so he slips his mouth over him and sucks.

 That's all it takes, a finger rubbing inside him and a mouth on his cock. Niall comes with another wrenching noise, teeth clenched and fingernails biting into Bressie's scalp. Bressie takes him down all the way to swallow, watches Niall turn his face away as he blubbers out nonsense into his shoulder. He eases his fingers out while Niall is still riding aftershocks, and then slips off his cock. Niall either doesn't notice or can't move, and Bressie isn't sure which one he wants to be true.

 "Little," Bressie murmurs, rubbing his thighs soothingly. "Niall, look at me."

 Niall blinks open wet, red eyes, but they're unfocused on him. Bressie kicks into autopilot and shushes him while he climbs up on the couch to scoop him into his lap. "S'alright, little one." he soothes. "I got you. You did so well, you know that? Made me so happy. I'm so proud of you."

 Niall whimpers half a word into Bressie's shoulder before going lax against him. Bressie keeps chanting the same things— _so good, so proud, so happy—_ while rubbing Niall's back and legs and arms. When the shudders kick in, he searches fruitlessly for a blanket. "Hey," Bressie murmurs. "Think we could get you upstairs, Chief?"

 Niall gives the vaguest nod possible, and Bressie shifts around so Niall is wrapped around his front before he stands. Niall isn't heavy—he's not particularly _light_ , but he's definitely not heavy—so that's how he takes him upstairs and gets him into bed. Niall's eyes have a little more focus to them now and he frowns when Bressie throws back the covers for himself. Bressie pauses. "You don't want me to lie with you?" he asks nervously.

 Niall just points an accusing finger at Bressie and mutters "Clothes."

 He can't help but laugh, and Niall huffs with an even deeper scowl. He puts his hands up between them. "Alright, I'll take care of it." he chuckles, and then strips down to his underwear.

 Niall's turns into a kitten when he climbs into bed next to him, all soft and satisfied the moment Bressie's there for him to cuddle. He tangles his legs up with Bressie's and huddles into his chest and before even a minute has passed he's breathing deeply next to him. Bressie follows not so far behind.

 It's the shifting of the bed that wakes him up. He's not used to his bed moving without him, so when it starts to shake he's pulled from sleep only to see Niall sitting up and looking around the dark room. He goes to reach up and rub his spine but his arm is tingling and that stops him. He's not sure where Niall's at right now with touch. He takes a deep breath and turns a little towards him. "Hey," he says softly. "'Y'alright?"

 "Time s'it?" Niall asks, voice sounding rough.

 Bressie doesn't have his phone or a regular clock handy so he shrugs. "Late, I s'pose."

 "I'm sorry," Niall mumbles, starting to swing out of bed. "I didn't mean to crash. I'll just—"

 "Wait a second." Bressie mutters. He risks putting an arm around Niall's middle and tugs. Niall goes with the movement easily, tipping backwards into bed. "I haven't checked you over yet."

 Niall's eyes crinkle in amusement. "Checked me over? I'm not in hospital, am I?"

 Bressie's relieved to see that life back in him, relieved enough that he doesn't feel bad when he pinches his hip. "You better lose the attitude, or I'll never sign your release."

 "And what are you keeping me for?" Niall wonders with a chuckle.

 "Not sure yet, but I know the symptoms."

 "Oh?"

 "Mm. Starts with shortness of breath, rapid heartbeat..." Bressie leans in to kiss his neck softly, hears his breath catch with a smile. "Can turn into a rash if you aren't careful." he muses, digging his thumb into Niall's hips, running it in circles against the bruises he knows are there. Niall groans, long and low in his chest. Bressie turns his head up to brush their lips together. "Seems you've got an advanced case."

 "I can't," Niall says, but it sounds heartbroken. "After earlier, I'm..."

 "S'alright," Bressie promises, kisses him. "S'fine, but I do want you to just stay a minute, yeah? You were in deep today. Just let me make sure."

 Niall nods. Then he bursts into giggles and says "Bet you wish you were the one in deep today, huh?"

 Bressie snorts and decides not to respond. Instead he rubs his palms over Niall's arse and hips and thighs, watching his face for every twinge of pain or shudder of pleasure. Niall's face is soft and his body is pliant. Bressie knows Niall must be exhausted because even Bressie is close to dipping back into sleep. He circles his hand up his back and murmurs "You could stay the night."

 Niall's eyes flutter open. "What?"

 They've never done that before. Stayed the night together. More of that no-labels thing that Bressie is getting increasingly less fond of. But he also knows Niall is young and just found his own space, so he's not anxious to try and take it from him. Right now Niall is staring at him as if he's just spit out the first ten digits of pi. It's not quite the reaction he'd wanted.

 "You could stay," Bressie repeats. "You should. I'd feel better if you did. We did quite a number on you today. I don't want to send you home without knowing you're okay. We don't have to share the bed, if you don't want. I'll take the couch. Your arse is far too beat to be sleeping on it."

 "And whose fault is that?" Niall wonders.

 "Cheeky," Bressie warns. Then he waits, and he sighs and he says "I won't keep you, you know that."

 Niall's quite for a long time in the dark. Bressie's had him in this bed dozens of times, touched him and held him and listened to him. Never like this before. This is all new and it's a lot, he knows, to be putting on Niall who is so much younger. But Niall's always been good at taking things in stride and Bressie's right there to help him so he leans up on an arm and says "Niall, just stay."

 Niall breathes out and nods. "Okay," he agrees. "Sure, thanks."

 Bressie probably visibly lights up but he tries to play it cool. "Do you need me to stay on the couch?"

 This breaks Niall out of his head, making him laugh. "Head, you had me in here two weeks ago all trussed up."

 "It's different," Bressie says as if Niall doesn't know. As if Niall hasn't been wrestling with the differences since they both woke up.

 Niall reaches up and touches his face, rubbing his thumb across his chin. "S'not that different," he murmurs and Bressie's heart relaxes again.

 He leans in to give him a kiss, something slow and easy that brings that sleepy mood back to them. When he leans away, he says "Might even make you breakfast in the morning, if you don’t hog too much of the covers."

 Niall smiles back, easy and soft as his eyes. "Careful, Bressie. Might start to think you like me or somethin'."

  _Yeah_ , Bressie thinks with a sigh. Or something.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts about this fic:  
> -The working title for this is NDSM The Musical. There is no musical elements to it whatsoever.  
> -This fic is part of a larger universe which has about 20k words put into it.  
> -This fic was requested by an anon who literally brought me back from the dead. Shout out to you, Anon!
> 
> As always, if you notice errors hit me up. I'm posting this at 2am so who knows what's in there really.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://thepainlessmoustache.tumblr.com/) where I do a lot of yelling about my life


End file.
